Evil Can Still Love
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Emmalinda was raised by the Decepticons and grew up hating the Autobots and Mankind. Then she's rescued by Optimus Prime. A/N: Emmalinda is a human. ON HIATUS. TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON universe.


**Chapter 1**

Screams were heard throughout the town followed by shots, crowds fled in all directions but people were still gunned down. A seventeen year old girl athletically built with dyed black hair, steel grey eyes wearing a black tee shirt, dark blue jeans and cowgirl boots was flying a jet plane and shooting people. She was pure evil and hated everyone except a group of extraterrestrial alien robots called the Decepticons who came from a planet called Cybertron. The Decepticons were her family; they taught her how to fight, how to shoot guns, how to scare people, not to show mercy and especially that she had an enemy to hate.

This enemy were also extraterrestrial alien robots called the Autobots; they were looking for the four Cyber Planet keys. And if she were to encounter the Autobots, she was to show them no mercy. So that was what Emmalinda was doing, she facing off against two Autobots called Hotshot and Landmine. But since she was trying to shoot them, she hit people instead

"Give up you pathetic Autobutts?" she asked them over an intercom

"You wish, Emily" Hotshot replied

"That's Emmalinda to you, Hotshit" she snapped shooting at him and ended up killing about 10 people

"Feisty little one aren't you" Landmine told her

"Emmalinda come back, there's no point wasting time with those idiots" came the voice of the Decepticon leader Megatron

"Coming father" Emmalinda said as she turned her jet around and flew away

"This isn't over Autobots" she said.

Hotshot pulled up and watched as Emmalinda disappeared out of sight, Landmine came up beside him

"Man that kid is feisty" Hotshot said

"Definitely" Landmine agreed as they headed back to base.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the jet arrived back at the Decepticons base Emmalinda got out and made her way inside to the command centre, when she arrived she stormed over to her father and kicked him in the foot. Megatron looked down at her

"I had it dad" she said angrily

"They're not our concern at the moment" Megatron said, his daughter just glared at him "you want to help rule the world don't you?" he asked her

"Yeah so, getting rid of the Autobutts we'd have a clear path to find the Cyber Planet keys" Emmalinda replied

"I don't want you destroying the keys when we find them" Megatron said turning back to the large computer

"Don't you mean 'if'?" she asked him

"Go and annoy Starscream" Megatron said and Emmalinda rolled her eyes

"But he's a piece of shit and so not worthy of my time" she said

"Don't make me shoot you" Megatron said

"Whatever" she said leaving the room.

Emmalinda stalked through the corridors of the base trying to find Starscream; however, she wasn't able to find him

"That piece of fuck, where is he?" she growled before giving up and deciding to go for a fly and try to find the Cyber Planet keys and the Omega Lock.

Emmalinda arrived outside and climbed into her jet; she buckled up and took the sky. As she flew she heard her father

"Where's Starscream?" he asked her

"How the fuck am I to know?" she snapped as she flew the plane

"Well find him" commanded Megatron

"What am I his fucking babysitter? Go find him yourself" Emmalinda said

"You are to worship the great Megatron" she heard Starscream

"Well well if it isn't Starscream" she said

"You can be such an annoying brat, I don't know why I can't kill you" Starscream said

"I wonder the same thing, but she's useful, for now anyway. Besides, if you kill her I'd have to kill you. Now stop quarrelling and get here you degenerates" Megatron ordered, Emmalinda snorted

"Sorry dad, I'm flying" she said.

She heard an annoyed growl

"Come home or I will slog you" Megatron ordered

"No thanks, bye" and she disconnected her comm. link.

Emmalinda also had a knack of ignoring orders and breaking the rules, she did listen to Megatron but sometimes she got so annoyed that she had to be away from him for awhile and one of those times was now. Maybe she could go off and try to locate the Omega Lock without her father knowing, she may have been a human but she was as sneaky and deadly as a Decepticon.

But as she flew, something shot at her plane and sent it spiraling out of control. Emmalinda panicked

"Not cool not cool" she cried as the plane hurtled for the ground, the plane was going extremely fast and she wondered if she should brace for impact of the crash or do something.

The plane grew nearer and nearer to the ground, she struggled with the seatbelt which was stuck. Emmalinda groaned and she grew frustrated, if the plane hit the ground it was surely to explode. She swore repeatedly until the seatbelt came undone, pressing a button the top of the plane opened up. Emmalinda stood up swaying, she was in trouble now. Suddenly down below a fire truck drove by

"HELP" she screamed, that seemed to work.

It stopped and seemed to be looking up then it transformed into a giant robot

"I'm coming" the robot shouted, it took flight and came towards the jet flying alongside it.

It grabbed her and held her as the jet flew and crashed to the ground with a loud explosion, they watched the burning jet before the robot landed

"Are you alright?" it asked.

Emmalinda was about to thank it when she realized who had just saved her

"Great I almost died and the person I despise the most saves me, Prime" she growled.

Yes Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and her and her father's arch nemesis had just saved her life.


End file.
